


out of the PANtry

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [13]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Had to repost.Dot comes out of the PANtry
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	out of the PANtry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Space/gifts).



> Me: *Is sad and thinks nobody like my fics*   
> Me:*checks the comments*  
> all of you: say really nice things   
> Me:*is Happy because people like my writing style and the way I write fluff.*   
> ps. I am inexperienced when writing fluff so ya those comments make my day

It’s 1 in the afternoon Yakko is reading a book and Wakko is watching Tv, Looking up from his book Yakko sees that Dot isn’t in the room. 

“Hey, Wakko do you know where Dot is?”

“Nope. in fact I haven’t seen her since breakfast,”Wakko says.

“We should go look for her,” Yakko says.

Meanwhile In the pantry

Dot is on the floor next to the pans, there is just enough room for her to sit up. She snickers hearing her brothers finally notice that she's gone. She has a plan: She is gonna come out as pan, In the pantry surrounded by pans. Honestly one of the best jokes she has come up with. 

After about five minutes Wakko finds her.   
  


“I found her!!!” He yells. 

Quickly Yakko is by his side looking down at his little sister. “Hey Dot, why are you in the pantry?”

“Because this is where the pans go.” Dot says matter of factly. 

“And you're a pan?” Wakko asks, very confused.

“Well I'm Pan, not a Pan,” she says just wanting her brothers to catch on.

“I'm very confused,” Wakko says 

“I'm Pansexual.”Dot says slowly losing her temper.

“I understand,” Yakko says. 

“So you're attracted to pans?”Wakko says Still not getting it.

“No I mean I'm attracted to people regardless of sex, or gender.” Dot explains Very slowly so Wakko understands.

“Oh Like the LGBT People?” Wakko says Understanding

“Yes.” Dot says “I am part of the LGBTQ+ community.” 

“Now that that’s cleared up. I'm Proud of you for coming out to us I love you. And Your Still our Dot,” Yakko says kneeling down and Hugging her Pulling her from under the pantry shelves 

**Author's Note:**

> after the weekend: Aro dot comes out to Bunny-Warner Clan


End file.
